Field of the Invention
This invention relates to automotive window glass with an outer periphery to which a molding for sealing space between a car body and the window glass is to be attached, method for attaching the molding, and method for manufacturing the automotive window glass.
Related Art
A member called a molding is attached to the outer periphery of automotive window glass for sealing space between the window glass and a car body. To determine the position of such a molding easily while the molding is to be fitted to window glass along its outer periphery, markings have been placed on both the window glass and the molding (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. H06-297942).